


Blackboard Chalk

by dahtwitchi



Series: I will grow you flowers, sensei [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Art, Attempt at Humor, Comic, Gen, Random & Short, don't throw chalk on people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Once upon a time Iruka managed to hit an ANBU in the funny bone with his chalk. His class was very impressed.Quite some time later, Tenzou have bad memories as he stumble upon Iruka lecturing Naruto.[Scribbly messy comic]
Series: I will grow you flowers, sensei [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721824
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	Blackboard Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> This lack finesse and sense. Enjoy~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In my head they then some even longer while later smooched and lived happily ever after.
> 
> Story starter free for the wanting!
> 
> I'm not even gonna defend this. I just have a brain, and I don't know how to use it.


End file.
